


pinned up, on display

by furchte_die_schildkrote



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Claiming, Extra Treat, Eye!Tim, Finger Sucking, M/M, Marking, Mention of Tim/Martin, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Voyeurism, and regular!Tim, beholding kink, compulsion kink, with a guest appearance by a worryingly beholding jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/pseuds/furchte_die_schildkrote
Summary: Tim is visited by an alternate version of himself—one who embraced the Beholding instead of fighting it. Things do not go well for Tim.
Relationships: Tim Stoker/Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	pinned up, on display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/gifts).



> I hope you have a great exchange, spacehopper!

“Tim, I need you to tell me what happened,” Jon said with a precision and intensity that sent a shiver down Tim’s spine. Tim had sat down in Jon’s office swearing to himself he would not give a statement, but now as he felt invisible eyes trace over every inch of his body, he doubted he would have much of a choice.

“Ask Elias. He’s always watching us, right? I’m sure he enjoyed the show.” Tim snapped. Jon had seen the state Tim had been left in at his flat. Between the bruises and bitemarks painted across Tim’s body and the come dripping down between his legs, it was obvious what had happened. Jon did not want an answer. He wanted the lurid, graphic details. 

“Tim, please. I know this is hard, but any information you have about an encounter with a Fear could be important.”

“This wasn’t just some supernatural encounter, Jon,” Tim said. “Our—your... _It_ did this to me. It was the Eye. ”

Tim felt a sick satisfaction at the flash of guilt that ran across Jon's face, but that satisfaction turned to dread as Jon's eyes settled intently on the bruises forming on Tim’s throat, looking less horrified than fascinated. 

“If that’s the case, then all the more reason why we _need_ to know.”

“Go to hell.”

“I am sorry, Tim,” Jon said, his eyes dark and hungry, even as he hesitated. There was something uniquely infuriating about Jon’s show of reluctance, like he wanted Tim’s forgiveness for what he was about to do. “What happened to you?”

Tim felt a buzzing warmth flow through him. He would not have been able to fight it on a good day, but now, he did not even have the energy to try. _Fuck him for making this feel good_ , Tim thought to himself as he felt the statement pull its way out of his lips.

“I knew I was being followed as I walked home last night. Well, I didn’t know it at the time. Now I know it was something more, but at the time, I thought it was the same feeling of whatever is watching us here, getting stronger. It would make sense. The Watcher would never stop watching, right?

“But it was something else. I was lying half-awake in bed—I don’t sleep well these days—when I heard the door to my flat open. I thought it was a nightmare. But it wasn’t. There was a figure standing in the doorway. It had a feral and desperate posture, like a wild animal lost in the city. It jumped on top of me before I could react. I struggled, but this thing was stronger than me. The weight felt good once I was pinned. I always liked being held down— _Fuck_ you for making me say that,” Tim said, flinching as he felt the admission pulled out of him.

That knowledge did not belong to the Eye. _None_ of this belonged to the Eye. He looked at Jon pleadingly, begging him to stop. Jon just stared intently, his eyes hypnotic and hollow. Tim was pulled onward.

“It made eye contact, and I froze. Not out of fear. I just couldn’t move. All I could do was stare into its eyes. The lights surged on. It wanted me to see. The thing looked exactly like me. I still don’t understand what it was, except that it used to be me. Every detail was right, except for the eyes. They were still my eyes, but sharper somehow. It cut into me with those eyes, and I could feel its stare _inside_ me, flaying me open. Deciding how to use me. I think it was hunting, at first. Looking to feed.”

As Tim spoke, his surroundings faded away until he was back in his flat, pinned to his bed by his double. After what felt like ages of that thing digging around his head, its mouth opened in a cold smile. 

“I am going to have fun with you, Tim,” the double said. Its eyes gleamed, dark and hollow. “I thought I was lost when I found myself in this world, but I am starting to think the Watcher sent me here for a reason. Now tell me, Tim. How did you come to serve our master?”

Tim felt the words pulled out of him, rougher and more forceful than the warm tingle of Jon’s compulsion. While Tim spoke, his double began to undress them both, running his hands hungrily along Tim’s bare skin. Tim was only distantly aware of the contact, as memories of the past few years played out before his eyes: the last time he had seen Danny’s smile, Elias’s disarming grin as he offered Tim his first research job at the Institute, the certainty he was about to die as worms burrowed into his flesh, the helplessness he felt as he learned how deep the Eye had its hooks in him. 

As the compulsion died and Tim felt himself return to his body, a jolt of arousal ran through him as he realized that his double was sucking on his cock. Tim tried to push him away, but the shock of sudden arousal overwhelmed him. All he could do was fight back the needy sounds on the edge of his lips as he felt himself grow hard inside of his double’s mouth. When Tim finally gained enough control over himself to fight back, it pulled back and looked him coldly in the eyes.

“Show me how you like it,” it said.

The same rough and demanding compulsion tore through him. His hand reached down of its own volition and grabbed a fistful of his double’s hair, while the other hand pulled his double’s hand up to his mouth. He sucked three of its fingers into his mouth as deep as they could go, moaning around them as they filled his mouth. The double took Tim deeper into its mouth and hummed around him before pulling back, swirling its tongue around the tip of Tim’s cock. It moved with determined precision and energy as it watched Tim, drinking in every desperate thrust of Tim’s hips into its mouth and every needy sound that escaped Tim’s lips. Tim felt inescapably _seen_ across every inch of his body, as if thousands of eyes were staring into him as he writhed and gasped under his double’s touch.

It pulled back from Tim’s cock just as Tim felt his orgasm building. It wrapped its hand around Tim’s slick cock and jerked him off while Tim sucked on the fingers buried deep in his mouth. Tim came fast and hard, shooting strings of come across his chest. 

As the compulsion faded, the sated warmth of his orgasm turned to an overwhelming sense of violation. The double pulled its hand from Tim’s mouth. It ran its fingers through the mess on Tim's chest and pushed it into his mouth, making Tim gag at the intrusion and the bitter, saltiness filling his mouth.

“Don’t be like that,” the double said, as if softly scolding a child. “Show me what you did when you came all over Martin’s hand after he jerked you off in the archives.”

Tim felt the pull deep inside him return, and he began eagerly sucking the come off of his double’s fingers, holding his double’s gaze as he lewdly ran his tongue around each individual finger. He even fucking _smiled_ as he licked them clean.

All the while, his double stared at him with disdainful fascination.

“Watching you is _so_ strange,” it said with a laugh. “It is hard to believe I was ever this weak.”

Panic and rage washed over him as soon as the compulsion faded once more and the full weight of the power this thing had over him sank in. He felt the eyes digging into him harder than ever, staring on as Tim was reminded that his body, his life, and his very being were not his own. 

“Fine,” Tim spat as horror, anger, and unwilling arousal churning inside him. “I’m weak, and you are more powerful than me, whatever the fuck you are. Now, why don’t you kill me, or leave me to stew in the knowledge of my weakness, or whatever it is you are planning to do.”

The double smiled at Tim, and gently cupping his face.

“Oh Tim, I’m not finished with you yet,” the thing said, its eyes cutting into him again. Tim considered running or trying to fight it, but he knew that was hopeless. “And you’re not done showing me what you like. I know how you love showing off how deep you can take a cock down your throat. How you love getting pinned down and fucked into the mattress. Our fun is only just beginning.”

“What are you?” Tim asked as firmly as he could manage.

“You really haven’t got any power, have you?” It laughed.

“Who are you?” Tim asked, softer this time.

“I am who you could be if you weren’t a coward. Tell me, Tim, how do you like it when you suck someone off?”

“I like it rough,” Tim said, his voice breaking slightly.

“And your preferred position?”

“On my knees,” Tim said.

“Fantastic. Show me,” the double said as it spread its legs on the side of the bed.

Tim felt himself pulled to the floor until he was kneeling between his double’s legs. He licked his lips instinctively as his double’s erection stood in front of his mouth. At this point, he could no longer tell what was genuine arousal and what was his double fucking with his mind.

“What do you want?” the double asked, almost gentle. 

Tim surged forward, and swallowed down as much of his double’s cock as he could, pulling it in almost into his throat. On the second try, Tim took it to the root and let his throat spasm around it. Tim relished the weight in his mouth, the stretch in his lips, and the instinctive panic he felt at the intrusion in his throat. He pulled back slightly and moaned around his double’s cock, while glancing up to meet its eyes. It looked down at him, watching intently but distantly, as if it were not _its_ cock Tim was gagging himself on. A surge of anger pulsed through Tim’s veins as he remembered the disdain the avatars had shown for the Eyes’s passive voyeurism. If this _thing_ was going to fuck him, it did not get to be a passive observer.

“If you want me to show you how I like it, you actually have to participate,” Tim said, acrid and spiteful and a little exhilarated to find a way to push back within the pull of the compulsion. A sick thrill ran through Tim as he watched a shadow flash over his double’s face. 

“Maybe you aren’t that enticing,” it said.

“Maybe you’re just an impotent voyeur,” Tim said, the words pulled out of his mouth as soon as they entered his mind. “I _like_ mouthing off and getting put in my place, and I’m starting to think that you can’t give me what I like. You’re stronger than me, sure, but all you have is thoughts and words.”

This was dangerous, and Tim knew it. He knew what words could do. He knew how deep the Eye’s power could cut, but _fuck_ , it felt good to fight back against this thing. It knotted its fingers in Tim’s hair and pulled hard, forcing him back onto the bed and pushing him down on his back. It climbed on top of Tim and spat onto its fingers before roughly shoving them inside Tim.

“You call me ‘it’ in your mind, but we are not that different. We have the same memories. We have the same desires. We have the same master, whether you like it or not.”

 _It_ mouthed at every inch of Tim’s bare skin, marking him with bruises and bitemarks as it fucked him open on its fingers.

“The only difference is that I _embraced_ the power that claimed me. I didn’t just sit and stew in my own misery and self-pity. I _did_ something. And guess what? It worked. I watched the Circus burn. Those things all died suffering, just like Danny did, and I watched it happen. If that cost me my humanity, then _fine_. It was worth it to be able to fight back. You think that you were fighting back a minute ago, but we both know that is as far as your fighting goes. After tonight, you’ll lick your wounds and return to sulking around the archives, wishing you could return to ignorance about the powers that fill our world. You’re useless.”

Its insults barely touched Tim, but he felt a jealous anger as this _thing_ dared to mention Danny as if it were still human enough to care. As if it had not become the same type of monster that killed Danny all those years ago.

It pulled its fingers out of Tim, and he could not stop himself from whining at the sudden emptiness.

“Greedy little slut, aren’t you?” it asked, its voice laced with compulsion because _of course_ it was.

“Yes,” Tim said.

It pushed the head of its cock against Tim’s hole just enough for Tim to feel the size of it, threatening to breech him.

“Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to hold me down while you fuck me into the mattress so hard that you leave me aching for days,” Tim said, the words pulling their way out of his throat. 

“What you _need_ is to remember who you belong to,” the thing said before pushing inside him. Tim gasped at the burn as it fucked into him, its hips slamming against him at a brutal pace. It wrapped its hand around Tim’s cock and worked him until it had pulled another orgasm out of him before coming inside him, marking Tim inside and out.

Tim finally felt himself regain control of himself only to realize he was too tired and sore to move beyond curling in on himself. His double watched as tears rolled down his cheeks and come leaked out of him. It smiled, satisfied. Sated. Tim could feel the invisible gaze of hundreds of eyes running over his skin, tracing over the bruises and bitemarks and come. Tim wanted desperately to hide, but he knew it was hopeless. The Eye's claim on him was written across every inch of him.

The double walked over to Tim one last time.

“Remember, Tim. It didn’t have to be like this. _You_ don’t have to be like this,” it said before sending a flash of memories roaring through Tim’s mind so fast that he lost consciousness. 

As Tim regained consciousness, he was sitting in the archives again. The pull of Jon’s compulsion waned as Tim neared the end of his statement, vaguely aware that he had been speaking the entire time.

“You must have arrived just a few minutes after it left. Everything still felt so fresh and raw when you woke me up.”

And that was the end of it. The pleasant electricity buzzing through him died, and Tim hated how much he missed it. 

“You’re safe now, Tim,” Jon said, looking at him pitifully. It was empty comfort—something Tim had little patience for anymore. “Elias could not see any trace of the thing that attacked you. He thinks it found a door back to wherever it came from.”

“Right, I forgot we were trusting Elias. You know,” Tim pushed on. “Elias must have been watching, I figure. Waiting until just the right moment to tell you to come rescue me, making sure you didn’t interrupt the show. Or maybe that was just when the Eye told him. The Eye does love coming up with fun, new ways to fuck me, apparently. So, forgive me if I don’t take Elias’s word for it.”

“We don’t have to trust Elias,” Jon said. “Whether the thing is gone or not, we have protections here.”

Tim laughed. Not because those protections were worthless, which they were. Not because Tim was attacked by an agent of whatever abomination offered those protections. Tim laughed because he had seen the hunger in Jon’s eyes, and wondered if he could ever truly be safe again.


End file.
